


Questioning

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are about to have their second daughter and Mei has a lot of questions. *Drabble, part of Hearing!Verse*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

IS SHE DEAF? 

WE DON’T KNOW, Blaine answers as he tucks Mei into her bed. 

****

WILL SHE BE FROM CHINA, TOO? Mei asks as they walk hand in hand to school together. 

NO, SHE’S GOING TO BE BORN HERE, Blaine answers. 

****

DO YOU THINK SHE’LL LIKE CHEESE PIZZA? Mei asks as the three of them sit down for dinner Monday night, Kurt’s only night off. 

WHO DOESN’T LIKE CHEESE PIZZA, Kurt answers, causing Mei to shrug. 

WHAT IF SHE LOVES CHEESE PIZZA AND DOESN’T SHARE?! she asks, her eyes growing wide with fear. 

THEN YOU’LL TEACH HER HOW TO SHARE, Blaine responds. YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO TEACH HER A LOT OF THINGS, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT? 

Mei considers it for a few minutes, but she eventually nods with excitement. 

****

WHAT IF YOU LIKE HER MORE THAN ME? Mei asks when Blaine picks her up from school one day. 

NOT POSSIBLE, he explains, helping her put on her jacket and backpack. 

JOEY SAYS THAT HIS MOM LIKES HIS NEW SISTER MORE THAN HIM, Mei explains, giving Blaine a hard look, as if he’s lying to her. 

I PROMISE TO LOVE YOU BOTH THE SAME. 

EVEN THOUGH SHE’S REALLY YOURS? she asks, staring at her shoes. Blaine takes her face in his hands and forces her to look him in the eyes. 

YOU’RE REALLY MINE, TOO, he explains, hoping she knows that. 

YEAH, BUT I’M ADOPTED. SHE WON’T BE ADOPTED, she shrugs, holding out her hand for Blaine to take as they leave the classroom. 

I PROMISE TO LOVE YOU BOTH THE SAME, he repeats himself, holding out his picky to make it official. 

****

WHAT IF SHE DOESN’T LIKE PURPLE? Mei asks as she attempts to help Kurt paint the nursery. 

THEN I GUESS WE’LL HAVE TO PAINT IT AGAIN, WON’T WE? Kurt smiles.

BUT I PICKED PURPLE FOR HER! she stomps her foot, offended that her new baby sister might not like it. 

THEN I’M SURE SHE’LL LOVE IT, BECAUSE SHE’S GOING TO LOVE YOU, he explains. 

SHE BETTER, she signs, causing Kurt to laugh. 

****

CAN I NAME HER? Mei asks when she notices her daddies are talking about baby names again. 

WHAT DO YOU WANT TO NAME HER? Kurt asks, pulling her up onto his lap. 

MEI, she says with a confident nod of her head. IT’S MY FAVORITE NAME. 

IT’S YOUR NAME, Blaine smiles. WON’T THAT BE CONFUSING? 

I DON’T KNOW, Mei shrugs while her daddies laugh at her. 

****

CAN’T I GO WITH YOU TO MEET MADDY? Mei cries while her daddies both put on their coats to go to the hospital. 

YOU WILL COME, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW, Blaine crouches down to explain to her. SHE IS STILL IN AUNT DANI’S TUMMY RIGHT NOW AND IT WILL BE A LONG TIME BEFORE SHE COMES OUT. 

I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, Mei tries to explain while wiping the tears from her face. 

I PROMISE AS SOON AS YOUR DADDIES SAY MADDY IS HERE, WE WILL GO TO THE HOSPITAL TO MEET HER, OKAY? Sebastian explains, moving to pick her up so that she doesn’t try to dart out the door with Kurt and Blaine. 

OKAY, she sighs deeply. 

HELP UNCLE SEBASTIAN FIND THE PANCAKE MIX FOR BREAKFAST, Kurt signs, kissing her on the head. WE’LL CALL YOU AS SOON AS YOUR SISTER IS BORN. 

****

IS SHE HERE? Mei asks while she runs through the hospital lobby and up to her daddies. It’s been hours since they left her at home. She had to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with Uncle Sebastian and her daddies almost didn’t let her stay up past her bed time to come and say hello. 

SHE IS, ARE YOU READY TO GO MEET HER? Kurt asks. 

IS SHE DEAF? she asks.

NO, SHE’S HEARING LIKE ME, Kurt explains. 

Mei crosses her arms and looks down at her feet sadly. 

WHAT’S WRONG? Blaine asks, moving to pick her up. 

I WANTED HER TO BE DEAF, she explains. 

IT’S OKAY, YOUR PAPA IS HEARING AND YOU LIKE HIM JUST FINE, Blaine explains. 

WHAT IF SHE DOESN’T LIKE ME? she asks. 

IMPOSSIBLE, Sebastian jumps in. EVERYBODY LOVES YOU. 

ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR NEW SISTER? Kurt asks. 

Mei shakes her head, no. Blaine sets her down in a chair and kneels down in front of her so that both of his hands are free to talk. 

YOUR SISTER IS GOING TO LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT. I KNOW YOU’RE WORRIED THAT SHE’S NOT GOING TO BE THE SAME AS YOU, BUT THAT DOESN’T MATTER. YOU ARE HER BIG SISTER AND SHE NEEDS YOU. SHE’S GOING TO NEED YOU TO HELP TEACH HER THINGS LIKE I TEACH THE KIDS AT SCHOOL THINGS, Blaine explains. 

SO I CAN BE A TEACHER, TOO? Mei asks. 

OF COURSE. 

ARE YOU SURE SHE’LL LIKE ME? she asks, eyeing them all warily. 

SHE CAN’T LIKE YOU IF YOU DON’T EVER MEET HER, Blaine teases. 

****

Mei happily crawls into Kurt’s lap when the nurse brings Maddy into the room and Kurt helps her hold her sister for the first time. Mei is extra careful to support her head like Kurt explains and holds onto her tight, worried about dropping her. 

HI, I’M MEI. I’M YOUR SISTER AND I LOVE YOU, she signs, completely oblivious to Sebastian filming the entire thing and Blaine crying by the door. The only person she has eyes for is her new baby sister and hopefully… if she’s very good… her new best friend.


End file.
